


Wives

by SmolKisses



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 meets River, 13 needs to open up to the fam, F/F, Fluff, Mild Angst, River Helps, smut in later chapters (hopefully)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolKisses/pseuds/SmolKisses
Summary: Yaz proposes a quiet trip to a library, and The Doctor takes them to the largest library in the universe. The Doctor is reluctant, but ends up reconnecting with her wife.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

“So, gang! Where ya wanna go?” The Doctor seemed to vibrate in place as she stood at the console. 

Ryan and Graham exchanged a look and mutual shrugs. 

“Maybe something a little less threatening? Like, more, sightseeing-type sights?” Graham offered hopefully. 

The Doctor tried to contain her eye roll. “Alright, sure. If we must. But what do you guys wanna see then? Grand canyon? The  _ grander  _ canyon?” 

“When I go to new places the first thing I explore is their library. I feel like it’ll really tell you a lot about a place.” Yaz considered. “But that’s just the student in me, I guess.” 

“Yes! Libraries with Yaz! I love that.” The Doctor turned to the console and began hitting buttons wildly before stopping short. 

“That’s it?” Ryan chuckled. 

“No, it’s just...I remembered what happened last time I brought someone to a library.”

**

“Are you going to disappear under the console again for three days and not answer any questions?” Graham asked with a hint of frustration in his voice. 

“Yes, yes, I get it, alright? Fine. Let’s go to the bloody library, then.” The Doctor scoffed. 

Yaz looked concerned, and put a hand on the Doctor’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. 

“I mean...it is safe, yeah?” Ryan asked quietly. 

“Yeah, this was ages ago. Should be fine. Probably.” 

Ryan and Yaz shared a look, but the Doctor continued to pilot her ship, making a forceful effort to smile at anyone who caught eyes with her. 

**

When the TARDIS finally ground to a halt, The Doctor ran to the doors and threw them open grandly. “Gang, this is the biggest library in the universe.” 

The four of them exited the TARDIS carefully. “Awesome,” Yaz breathed.

“Proper awesome,” Ryan agreed. 

“The core is a massive hard drive. There’s no natives, but it’s never empty,” The Doctor took a deep breath, as if to continue her excited rambling, before Yaz cut her off. 

“Please tell me it’s organized better than your own library.” 

“Oi!” 

“Yeah, where can I see some alien poetry, Doc?” Graham asked. 

The three of them gave him a look. 

“Hey, you get bored in the chemotherapy wing, alright? I’d read whatever I could get my hands on, and I ended up really developing a taste for it.” 

The Doctor gestured toward her left. “Down that way, past the demonology textbooks.” 

Ryan’s face lit up. “No way.” 

“This is the biggest library in the universe, Ryan, of course there’s demonology textbooks. If you can think of it, you can find it. And if you can’t find it, just ask one of the finding droids.” 

At that moment, a droid floated over wearing the face of Donna Noble. The Doctor did a double take. “Excuse me?”

The droid spoke. “I assumed this face to offer you a degree of comfort.” 

“Well, it’s not helping. Get out of my head, please.” The Doctor sighed, as the droid’s face began to morph. It now wore the face of Martha Jones.

“Okay, now you’re just being rude,” The Doctor mumbled as she whipped out her sonic and began to scan the droid when the droid began to laugh. The droid was now wearing the face of River Song. 

“Wot?!” 

The droid winked. “I’m sorry dear, but I wanted to be sure I’d get your attention. Perhaps this wasn’t the place to make a joke.” 

The Doctor didn’t speak. 

“Doctor? You are the Doctor, right? Oh, this would be terribly embarrassing if I guessed wrong. I’m purely going off Artron energy readings.” The droid’s body spun in place, facing Graham, who looked more than a little perplexed. “I thought it was you at first, so that’s also why I put Donna’s face on. Wanted to get the readings right and surprise you. Is this your first female body? I like it.” She purred as the droid’s base whirred around the Doctor. “No, scratch that, I  _ love  _ it.” 

“...River?” The Doctor’s voice was barely above a whisper. 

“Yes, it’s me. Who else would it be?” River giggled. 

“Sure, sure, you just...don’t understand. It’s been a long time.” The Doctor reached out to stroke her face. 

“Don’t bother, sweetie, tactile information doesn’t transfer over. It took me long enough to figure out how to hack these as it is. But, I’m working on a way to allow bodied folks to come visit the data ghosts that should be ready in the next...decade, or so? Time is hard from the inside.” 

Yaz was the first to find her voice after witnessing this interaction. “Who are you?” 

The droid’s base turned to face Yaz, and she startled a bit. “I’m Professor River Song.” 

Ryan chuckled under his breath, and River turned to face him. “Think my name’s funny?” He quickly turned it into a cough when he saw the glint in her eye. 

“No, it’s just an interesting name is all. Sorry. How do you know the Doctor, again?” 

River seemed to gather herself, as if she had more control over the droid’s mannerisms than just the face. “I, dear boy, am the Doctor’s wife.” 

“You’re wot?” Asked Graham. 

“You heard me right.” She turned to face the Doctor again. “And it’s been so long since my husband’s -- wife’s been home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang leaves The Doctor with River to catch up.

Team TARDIS exchanged looks. 

“Um...should we go?” Yaz offered awkwardly. 

When the Doctor didn’t answer, but instead continued to gaze upon the droid’s face longingly, River answered. 

“I’ll take care of her.” She winked. 

The three of them wandered off silently. 

“You really think that’s the Doc’s wife?” Graham muttered. “‘Cos like, that Harkness bloke who ‘goes way back’ with the Doc snogged me...pretty intensely, like last week.” 

“Hey, maybe it’s customary for the Doctor’s people to take multiple spouses? She isn’t human, after all.” Yaz offered. 

“Either way, when should we head back? I don’t want to interrupt something important, but I also don’t want to get lost, either.” Ryan fretted. 

“Look, we all got our mobiles.” Yaz quickly pulled her phone from her pocket to check that it worked. “Looks like there’s service in this part of the galaxy, at least.” 

“Nonetheless, perhaps we should stay close? Since we don’t know how long the Doc is gonna be?” Graham responded. 

“Yeah, what was that about a data ghost? The Doctor is gonna come back, right?” Ryan asked. 

“She always comes back. She just needs some time, I guess. I’m sure she’ll explain everything when she’s ready.” Yaz agreed. 

“Okay, but I’m going toward demonology.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc gets to reunite :)

“River?”

“Of course, dear! We’ve been over this!” The lack of wild golden hair didn’t detract from the energy that her presence brought to any situation. 

The Doctor shook her head, as if clearing an Etch-a-Sketch. “Diaries! Spoilers! You said Time is different on the inside?” 

“Calm down, dear, one at a time. I’m at the end of my book, and I seem to be able to recall everything in it. Are you the first body after the eyebrows? You can’t be before the chin, or you’ve got your timelines so backwards even Clara Oswald can’t save you.” River smirked. 

“Yeah, last time I saw you was Darillium.” The Doctor sighed with a faraway look in her eye. 

“Darillium was nice, wasn’t it?” River agreed. 

**

“...next decade, you say? Perhaps having a  _ Doctor  _ could speed things along?” 

“I most certainly like the sound of that.” 

**

After a bit of finangling on River’s end and some Sonic boosting from the outside, the Doctor felt her body being transported through space. She was barely done fizzling back into place before River scooped her up into her arms and embraced her. 

“River!” The Doctor cried out in surprise and glee. 

She nuzzled into the Doctor’s neck. “God, you still smell the same, you’re just even softer now,” she murmured, and the Doctor shook. 

“You still manage to smell the same, despite being reconstructed from mem--yikes!” The Doctor yelped as River nibbled on her pulse point.

River lowered the Doctor to the ground, her mouth never leaving the Doctor’s neck. “Hush now, dear. Let’s go somewhere more comfortable, hm?” And without moving her feet the Doctor was standing in a bedroom that had a framed picture of her 12th face on the nightstand. She looked at River in shock and awe. 

“I’ve had a lot of practice manipulating the data now, dear.” 

**

The Doctor began to grow limp in River’s arms so River gently walked her back into the bed in the center of the room. River crawled up over her body and gently bit at her ear cuff when the Doctor gasped, mid-ramble. 

“It’s been a while! I’ve missed you! Are you confident you can get me out of here? What have you been up to? Can you get mail here on the inside? I myself have been saving the world tons of times and meeting all sorts of interesting new folks, as usual!” 

River put a finger to the Doctor’s lips. “Yes dear, we  _ must _ catch up, but can we please do this first? You know that I never got a chance to  _ properly _ introduce myself to sandshoes and eyebrows and I can’t let any opportunities go by again.” She punctuated every third word by grinding her pelvis into the Doctor’s, and the Doctor was soon whimpering and rocking back into her. 

“It’s so convenient that your nicest form is the one with the highest sex drive, innit?” River crooned. “Look at you, already hot for me.” 

“Please, just  _ have  _ me, River.” She panted.

River smirked. “You mean to tell me you haven’t gotten cuddly with your beautiful female companion yet?”

The Doctor flushed harder. “Not...yet. Shut up.” 

“The Doctor’s got a crush!” River crowed, before the Doctor cut her off with a ferocious kiss. 

“She may be cute, but she’s no River Song. And by the gods, have I wanted River Song.” 

It was River’s turn to sigh as the Doctor slowly assaulted her neck and shoulders with her lips and tongue. Eager to impress her wife and reclaim the seductive powers of her 11th face, the Doctor whispered “Lemme make you feel like a goddess” low and sultry into her ear. River couldn’t contain her laughter. 

“Just you wait, Sweetie,” but when River song says this before a bed in  _ that voice  _ it sounds like a threat, and by the time the Doctor has clocked this she’s been pressed down into the mattress, River’s knee pressed between her legs, her mouth on hers. She began to suck on River’s tongue while River furiously pulled at her braces, kicking off her own shoes. She’s shucked her shirts up over her head and pulled her breast from a bra and into her mouth so fast the Doctor forgets to activate the respiratory bypass and takes in a great shuddering breath. 

“THOSe are new--” the Doctor startles, and River chuckles into her breastbone. 

“I have _so_ many fun things to show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Quarantine got me trying to finish old projects that I grew tired of. Did it get lazily OOC or anything like that?

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted 13 to meet River but got a little caught up on how this could work out logistically, so there might be slight OOC (but I hope not). I'm hoping River knocks some sense into 13 and helps her work off some steam (if you know what I mean ;)


End file.
